The Player and The Player Hater
by DAMN-MAN
Summary: Clary just moved to Florida with her mom and it alreadt seems like she has an unwanted admireer. The player named Jace. Jace was adopted by the Lightwoods when his parents died and had gotten mixed up in street fighting. Clary hates Jace. Jace likes Clary. Read to find out if he can get her or if he will just annoy her. sorry bad summery.


**Clary**

"Clary, you're going to be late for your first day at school," my mom yelled from downstairs.

_Ugh_. I absolutely hate school, especially when you're new. My mom had a work thing that made us have to move to Florida. I know it's not the worst place on earth but I had to leave all of my friends back in Washington. I'm going to miss my best friend Simon the worst though, I swear, we grew up together like we were attached at the hip. He used to live right next door, now he's about 15 hours away in drive time.

"I'm coming" I yelled down. I threw on some black skinny jeans, an electric blue shirt with "come at me bro" written on it and some grey ugg boots before running to the bathroom. I put on a little foundation to cover my freckles and added some eyeliner and mascara to outline my green eyes. Lastly I ran a brush through my bright red hair. Then I ran down the stairs.

"Sup momster" she glared at my nickname but move on to her coffee.

"You're going to be late"

"I'm going" I yelled while running out the door with an apple in my hand. I jumped into my blue corolla that I got a week ago for my 16th birthday and drove to the school. It looked average to me and I just walked in and to my first class. My mom had gotten my schedule the day before so I didn't have to go to the office. Then I walked into the room and saw the teacher at the front and asked him where my seat was.

I was early so there were only two other kids in the room. I sat in my seat and played games on my iPhone because it seemed that the teacher didn't care. Slowly people filed in and the seat next to me was taken by a tall girl that looked like she had walked off of a magazine. She had black hair and eyes and was wearing a dark purple dress that showed off her slim figure.

"Hi, I'm Izzy. What's your name?" she asked.

"Clary, its nice to meet you"

"You must be the new girl."

"I'm already label. Shit." At that she started to laugh.

"Yeah, when your new that tends to happen"

The teacher started talking about something I honestly didn't care about but luckily Izzy turned and asked me where I was from.

"I moved from Washington because my mom got a better job down here" I answered.

"What does she do?"

"She's a vet but she doesn't talk about her work much."

Then the teacher spoke up. "Miss. Fray, why are you talking during my lesson?"

"Why are you teaching during my lesson?" I responded automatically. The rest of the class was either trying to contain their laughter or staring at me in shock. The teacher's reaction surprised me though. He just scowled at me and gave me detention then resumed his lesson.

"That was awesome, you have to sit with me at lunch" she said. My only reaction was a nod. Then I just doodled on my notebook till I thought I was going to die of boredom but the bell rang. _Thank the lord._ Izzy walked out of the room with me and checked my schedule then frowned.

"We don't have any more classes together but I'll see you at lunch." With that she walked away.

I went in opposite directions and I made it into my class as the bell rang. I looked for the teacher and once again asked for my seat. I wound up in the back which gave me a chance to scan the class.

Most of them seemed normal but two people stood out. One was a girl with black hair and brown eyes. She looked a little Asian but that's not what drew my attention. It was the fact that she was wearing what appeared to be in hooker's cloths. I label her a slut. Then I noticed staring at someone so I looked over and saw a well built blond haired guy. He turned which gave me a better view of his face. Let me tell you, the guy was hot. He had tan skin, an angular face and eyes that looked golden. Eyes that were looking at me. _Oh shit! _Then I noticed that he was smirking. _That son of a bitch. _Based on that smirk I figured he was a player. I gave him the best glare I could and stared at the teacher for the rest of the class.

**Time skip to lunch**

_Only half way and already sick of school. _I had just gotten my lunch from my locker when Izzy walked up and grabbed my arm.

"Your gonna love all of my friends. There's Maia, Jordan- Their a couple, Alec who's my brother and Magnus who's his boyfriend. Yes, they're gay." She informed me. We had reached the lunchroom by then and were walking toward a table with 4 people at it.

"Hey guys, I made a new friend" she announced. Then every one looked up from a conversation about who was hotter from twilight, Jacob or Edward. One by one they announced their names.

Maia had toffee-colored skin, mocha eyes, and a heart shaped face. Jordan had long dark hair and bright hazel eyes. Magnus had tan skin, blue hair, and I think the guy rolled around in a tub of glitter before school. I mean seriously, who needs that much glitter? Alec looked like a male version of Izzy. He was thin and had black hair with striking blue eyes.

"Sup, I'm Clary."

After that they went back to there argument so I just sat down next to Izzy and across from Maia. Magnus and Alec were saying that Jacob was better because he could at least kiss her without almost killing or biting her and the girls were saying that Edward was better because he protected her much more than Jacob did. I had to butt in, its just my nature.

"Girls, I'm sorry but Jacob is better. I mean, seriously, what's with Edwards hair? Its like his hair dryer exploded."

The guys smirked at the girls because it was now three against two and the girls just glared at me. Then there focus moved to behind me and they stopped glaring at me to frown at someone else. That made me curious so I turned around and saw the player from my 2nd period staring at me. Then I frowned to because I absolutely hate players and he turned and walked away. Alec said that lunch was over while I was still staring (glaring) at his retreating back. Izzy tapping my shoulder broke my glaring. She only said four words that I had already been planning on doing.

"Stay away from him."

"Already planning on it"

"Good" Maia added in.


End file.
